


To Become One

by keepitshrimpie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breeding, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pregnancy, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/pseuds/keepitshrimpie
Summary: Vivi wants a baby.
Relationships: Kim Hyunjin/Viian Wong | ViVi
Kudos: 108





	To Become One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys~! For you breeding kink aficionados, I wrote this back in December last year so it has been wanting to see the light of day for a long time! I had to do actual research to write it but it was super fun...! Happy reading~!
> 
> If you follow me on twitter you'll know that this ship didn't actually win the poll, but my girl voted for this and I'm whipped, so you can't blame me. This is for you, baby. Thank you for putting a smile on my face, laughing at my jokes, making me soft and distracting me from writing... (kidding!) I hope you like it :D
> 
> This story is for mature audiences, so please read the tags before starting the fic. The author is not responsible for any residual effects this story may have on the sensitive reader, so proceed with caution.
> 
> All characters depicted in this work of fiction are 18 years of age or older and do not portray the people in real life as they are entirely fictional.

xxx

Wong Kahei, also known as Wong Vivi, was not only a healthy beautiful woman in her early 30s but also one of the top divorce attorneys in the field. She was at her peak, living her best moment, both professionally and financially. She had mastered a career, made a living out of it and found stability. Yet, there was something she ached, something she felt was missing in her life and in spite of what her parents thought, it was not a romantic partner. Wong Vivi yearned to be a mother.

Vivi was a professional and an excellent one at that. Many women would feel envious of her position and achievements and reject the idea of forming a family in favor of a career. Vivi was different, though. Since she was young, there was nothing else she desired more than to have a child. Unfortunately, she alone could not become a mother, she needed someone or something to get pregnant.

Not surprisingly, as a result of her chosen occupation, she was pretty much skeptical about the so-called love portrayed in books, television, and other forms of media. She had been in relationships before but they didn’t seem to last. Mostly due to her conflicting work schedule and if she was being honest because she refused to fall in love. She hadn’t felt that spark people talked about and, at this time in her life, she felt that it was too late for her. Thus, she settled on being single. Romantic love was not the kind of love she sought anyway, the love she longed for was the one of a child, a child she could call her own.

With conviction and resolve, Vivi was now going to the gynecologist to find out the best option to become pregnant for a woman her age. She hoped she would return home that day with good news and the prospect of starting her own family.

xxx

Vivi felt like she had been staring at the door sign at the end of the corridor that read Dr. Kim Hyunjin, Obstetrician & Gynecologist, in bold capital letters, for hours, but in reality, only 20 minutes had passed since she had been in the waiting room expecting to be called.

She was getting impatient. Not only because of her nervousness but also because of the possibility of not having chosen the best physician. She didn’t really know anything about Dr. Kim Hyunjin except that their review in Yelp was outstanding. Deciding to choose a gynecologist because they had the highest rating and top reviews may seem far-fetched but she could blame it on a whim. Nonetheless, she could always choose another one if this popular doctor didn’t seem so convincing.

“Miss Kahei Wong?” A nurse called Vivi’s name, interrupting her train of thoughts.

Vivi got up hastily from the couch she was sitting on. She was feeling anxious about the upcoming meeting that could perhaps change her life forever, and she listened to the nurse’s instructions.

“Miss Wong, Dr. Kim will be seeing you right away, come with me, please…” The nurse told Vivi and guided her to the end of the hall where the door sign with her future gynecologist’s name awaited her.

When they arrived at Dr. Kim’s office, the nurse knocked on the door twice announcing her presence and opened the door to let herself and Vivi in.

The moment she entered Dr. Kim’s office, Vivi didn’t know what caught her attention first but certainly, she was in for a surprise. 

“I didn’t know Dr. Kim was a woman. I thought Hyunjin’s was a male’s name.” Vivi whispered to the nurse who just looked at her with a frown which insinuated that knowing your doctor’s gender was basic knowledge before scheduling an appointment with them.

It was more than obvious by the way the nurse looked at her, she wouldn’t be getting an answer and Vivi took it fairly. She realized that her comment might have come out as rude and she was the only one to blame for not investigating further, so she just lowered her head and refused to meet the doctor’s eyes. Not like she was looking at her anyway.

Dr. Kim, much to Vivi’s initial shock, was not just a woman but a really young and beautiful one. Moreover, she could tell she was the sporty type because the moment the nurse opened the door, she had scored a basket in the mini basketball hoop located over the door to what she guessed was the exam room. What kind of doctor had those childish things in a professional setting? Vivi asked herself.

In any case, the interruption forced Dr. Kim to turn towards Vivi’s direction and as soon as she acknowledged her presence, she almost fell off her chair. Her patient looked like an angel. Hyunjin did her best to hold off a wolf whistle. She most definitely liked what she saw.

Kim Hyunjin was not a conventional professional, Vivi could tell. She didn’t seem like the serious, broody and scary type commonly portrayed in movies and she could tell she was different by the way she had greeted her with a big warm cheeky smile that showed the cutest canines she had seen in her life. She felt comfortable with her already and it didn’t help that she was absolutely stunning.

“Dr. Kim. This is Kahei Wong, your next patient.” The nurse informed Dr. Kim and excused herself, leaving them alone in the office.

Dr. Kim waved at the nurse’s retreating figure and gestured Vivi to take a seat in one of the two chairs in front of her desk while she went over to the hoop and folded it horizontally back into place.

As soon as Vivi comfortably seated, she tried to do a once over at Dr. Kim. When she had stepped foot into the office and saw the doctor was a ‘she’ and not a ‘he’, she had her doubts. She knew many women preferred female gynecologists but she had an old-fashioned upbringing. For her, the term doctor applied mostly to males and as far as she knew, Hyunjin was a male’s name, not a female’s. 

Furthermore, she didn’t look a day older than her, maybe mid-20s and that was saying a lot. Did this doctor have enough experience to treat her and help her with her issue? And what about her childlike behavior? Why was she playing ball in her office? She didn’t want to be judgy but she would never do something similar in the law firm and even less in front of a client or in this case, a patient. Maybe doctor’s hours were more tedious than attorney’s hours?

Now, onto Dr. Kim’s looks. She couldn’t lie to herself and pretend she hadn’t noticed how beautiful and what an amazing body she had despite the majority of it being hidden by that spotless white coat. Dr. Kim was gorgeous, that was a fact but in addition to her being attractive, she struck her as mischievous and playful which only made her even more interesting. The doctor had definitely caught Vivi’s attention and not just in the professional sense.

“I’ll be with you in no time, Miss Wong…” Dr. Kim instructed Vivi once she had taken a file from the file cabinet situated at the corner of the office.

Dr. Kim started rummaging through the pages of the file which Vivi guessed was her medical history and clicked her tongue in concentration and deep thought. Vivi just looked at her expectantly. She was a little fidgety, fact which was noticed by Dr. Kim who turned to her and smiled brightly.

“I’m just looking through your medical history, Miss Wong. Once you reached us and told us about your family physician, Dr. Jo was kind enough to send me a copy of your file, so we wouldn’t have to do the same boring exams you just took roughly one month ago all over again…” Dr. Kim informed Vivi.

Dr. Kim or better said Kim Hyunjin was the pride and joy of her parents. She was the top student in her class and part of the basketball team at school. She was good at studies and sports, a rare sight nowadays. When she finished high school, she had many options to choose from and even though she had been scouted and many universities were interested in her basketball skills, she chose a career in the medical field to follow the family path. 

At first, she didn’t know in which field she would specialize in but she ended up following her father’s advice and became a gynecologist just like him. Years later, after many arduous studies, sleepless nights, and mostly a solitary life, she was now 26 years old and one of the youngest gynecologists in the area and a top one at that. Her Yelp reviews could tell.

Despite the demanding career, Hyunjin hadn’t really felt that she had missed out on anything, or so she had thought before today. She had a couple of girlfriends back in college but the relationships were over before they even began as she couldn’t really take the time to focus on them because she was far too immersed in her medical studies. She didn’t regret it, though. She was much satisfied with the life she had at the moment and wouldn’t want to change a thing, at least, not until now.

Hyunjin was an expert at masking her emotions, it was an ability she had developed in the court when playing basketball and also due to her profession. Yet, now she felt that all her years of practice and training wouldn’t be enough and it was all because of Vivi Wong as the woman had certainly caused an impression on her and she couldn’t stop smiling at her like a lunatic.

Hyunjin didn’t know what it was, but her newest patient had something about her that was making her jittery and joyful inside. Since the moment she entered her office, she felt drawn to her beautiful doe eyes which she couldn’t stop staring at. 

Hyunjin might have seen her fair share of women in all kinds of states of nakedness, professionally of course. Nonetheless, she had never felt attracted to any of them. Putting on a professional façade around Vivi Wong was proving to be difficult as she couldn’t deny how enticed she felt by her and her unforeseen presence.

Fortunately, it seemed Vivi hadn’t noticed her creepy stare. She was here for a professional reason after all. Hyunjin tried to push the attraction towards her patient back into her mind and focused on the task at hand. 

Vivi felt Dr. Kim’s eyes piercing through her skin and although she wished the handsome doctor was looking at her for all the right reasons, her paranoid self thought it could not be the case. Her deep stare could only mean one thing.

“Is there something wrong, Dr. Kim?” Vivi asked carefully, fearing Dr. Kim had read something worrying in her file.

“I beg your pardon…?” Hyunjin asked, suddenly caught. She had gotten distracted, hungering for Vivi.

“Dr. Kim, you’re holding my file and staring at me like there is something wrong. If there is, please tell me…” A fearful Vivi asked.

Hyunjin felt the hint of arousal forming inside her pants the second she saw Vivi’s pleading face. She didn’t know if it was the imploring tone or the begging eyes, but seeing Vivi in that supplicant state had turned her on. The twitching of her penis becoming obvious through her trousers.

Hyunjin didn’t know how to react properly. It was the first time she was having an erection because of a patient and it had undoubtedly caught her off guard. Fortunately, the realization was immediate. Before Vivi’s gaze wandered around, as she was still standing up, Hyunjin impulsively grabbed her chair and sat down on it vehemently. Unintentionally scaring Vivi further as she let out a gasp.

“Dr. Kim, please… Tell me…” Vivi had misunderstood everything while Hyunjin tried to hide her boner under the desk and hoped to regain her composure before Vivi noticed.

“There is nothing wrong with you, Miss Wong. You’re perfectly fine…” Hyunjin reassured Vivi of her health.

“... More than fine, I’ll say…” Hyunjin continued the phrase, not believing the sleazy words that had left her mouth impulsively. Thankfully, Vivi had been too preoccupied with her health that she hadn’t noticed the hidden meaning in the statement.

Vivi didn’t know the effect she was causing on her physician but she felt glad that nothing was wrong with her, which only meant that the possibility of becoming a mother was just around the corner. She might have judged Dr. Kim wrongly at first but now that she was taking a brief glance at her office, seeing the walls filled with achievements and diplomas, she realized she was in expert and safe hands. Indeed, Dr. Kim had the most skillful hands, she would soon confirm.

Hyunjin didn’t know what the hell was going on with her. She had never felt this way. It was one thing to feel attracted to the woman in front of her but it was a whole different story to have the urge to jump her bones right away. What was going on with her? She asked herself as her penis kept growing in size, begging to be taken care of.

Vivi Wong was an enigma and she was affecting Hyunjin greatly. This might be the first time she was seeing her but she hoped it wouldn’t be the last. Maybe years of denying herself the longing of a partner had taken its toll on her and now she was feeling like a hormonal teenager experiencing her first crush or maybe Vivi Wong was just the partner she hadn’t known she had been waiting all her life. Whatever it was, she was a professional and she couldn’t let her feelings rule her consulting room, not now, not ever.

“Tell me, Kahei… Can I call you Kahei?” Hyunjin addressed Vivi casually.

“I’d prefer it if you call me Vivi, Dr. Kim.” Vivi answered softly and Hyunjin felt the first droplet of precum stain her underwear when she heard Vivi calling her Dr. Kim. Since when did the use of her professional name arouse her? She was sick and not in a medical sense.

“Tell me, Vivi… I have a fair idea of why you’re here but please. How can I ‘really’ help you?” Hyunjin asked, emphasizing the ‘really’. She could not stop herself from being slick, wishing Vivi could help her by putting that pretty mouth of hers on her leaking slit.

“I want to get pregnant.” Vivi said with resolve. Hyunjin felt her hard-on getting impossibly larger at the thought of impregnating a woman like Vivi.

Hyunjin was having trouble controlling herself. So far, it appeared Vivi hadn’t noticed, but she was sweating and blushing, unable to handle her own emotions and even less her hardening cock that fortunately could not be seen. If not she would be facing a sexual harassment lawsuit. Funnily enough, she didn’t even know that Vivi was a lawyer.

“You want to be bred.” Hyunjin uttered just to immediately put her hand over her mouth, silencing herself. What was she saying? She would only scare Vivi off with her bluntness.

Luckily for her, Vivi had not taken her wording in a bad manner as she was also a lawyer who sometimes used terminology that could be interpreted as crude by people who didn’t share the same profession.

“Yes, I want to be bred. Is that the medical term for getting pregnant?” A clueless Vivi asked and Hyunjin swore she could cum just by looking at her innocent face.

“Ahhhh… Yes, yes, it is.” Hyunjin said mostly to convince herself. She was a gynecologist, not a veterinarian for Christ’s sake. What was wrong with her?

“There’s nothing I want more than to become a mother and I want to know which are my options. If you think that a woman my age can’t possibly…” Vivi explained to Hyunjin the purpose of the appointment.

“Let me interrupt you there, Vivi. I’ve seen your file. You’re a young healthy woman, don’t let anyone tell you so. Don’t feel discouraged, we have not even started…” Hyunjin saw the pain in Vivi’s eyes when she considered the idea of not being able to have a baby and felt the need to comfort her.

“It’s just that… I’ve always wanted to be a mother and I still can’t… I’m sorry, talking about this makes me sensitive…” Vivi excused herself.

Hyunjin didn’t like seeing people sad or in pain and this woman, who she had met less than 20 minutes ago, was pulling her heartstrings like no other. She had witnessed many things but nothing had made her feel as miserable as her patient’s suffering. She would make sure Vivi got her wish and became a mother. 

“I promise you, Vivi… I will get you pregnant. I will do anything in my capacity so you can fulfill your dream.” Hyunjin uttered the most unprofessional words in her whole career but she didn’t falter a bit.

Vivi looked at her awestruck. She should have noted the unprofessionalism in the wording but she only saw hope in those feline eyes and smiled at the reassurance of her gynecologist’s words. Hyunjin smiled back and continued.

“How about we go through the options we have and then you can choose what suits you the best?” Hyunjin reached for Vivi’s hand over the desk to soothe her. Vivi welcomed the gesture and nodded in agreement.

“Well, to start, there are two types of assisted reproduction techniques: Low complexity and high complexity techniques… You’re a woman under 35 years old so we won’t need to get deeper into the high complexity techniques as they are for women a lot older than you…” Hyunjin began explaining Vivi as the latter listened to her attentively.

“Now, I have to ask… Do you have a partner?” Hyunjin dreaded to ask Vivi that particular question. Sure, she had come alone but maybe her partner was busy. She could only hope she was single. If the circumstances were different, she would have most likely tried to pursue her but fate had wanted her to be her caretaker and she didn’t know how to feel about that.

“I don’t. In case I get pregnant, I’ll be a single mother.” Vivi confessed and lowered her head in shame. Her upbringing had taught her that women who were not married could not think of having a baby without a partner.

The first thing Hyunjin felt after hearing Vivi’s words was a relief. It was true that everything was happening too fast and she didn’t know how to behave but knowing that Vivi was single surely felt like something she should be thankful for. 

“Okay, then. Given that, we can dismiss ‘timed intercourse’… So, onto the types of low complexity assisted reproduction techniques…” Hyunjin regained her professionalism, her erection long gone, and started explaining in very much detail all the different kinds of methods to Vivi.

Vivi was overwhelmed by the amount of information she was receiving in one sitting but it was to be expected. She wanted to be certain of the method she would choose and as Dr. Kim explained everything patiently and answered her questions with ease, she felt that she had made the right choice by following Yelp’s advice.

“... Now that we’ve chosen ‘intrauterine insemination’, I would really recommend adding ‘ovarian stimulation’, this way the chances of success are increased… Would you like that?” Dr. Kim recommended and Vivi considered taking her advice. It was true that she hadn’t thought about being administered special drugs in order to conceive but everything was proving to be more complex to what she had originally thought and Dr. Kim was the expert.

“I’ll do it.” Vivi answered confidently. Dr. Kim nodded at her.

“Like I told you before. I’ll need to do an additional gynecological exam and a transvaginal ultrasound. With those, we can check your uterus, fallopian tubes, ovaries, cervix, and vagina. Both had to be done by the third day of your menstrual cycle. You’ll have to return when that happens…” Dr. Kim further explained. Vivi had never thought that something as simple as getting pregnant was so complicated.

“If everything is looking good after we do the tests, we can proceed…” Hyunjin continued.

“Oh! After that, can we finally do the insemination?” Vivi asked, hoping the explanation was over. 

“Not so fast…” Hyunjin chuckled amusedly and Vivi frowned which Hyunjin found cute.

“We will have to monitor the follicular growth of your ovaries… When the follicle reaches 18 mm., we can finally induce the ovulation process and approximately 36 hours later, we can proceed with the ‘intrauterine insemination’…” Hyunjin finished explaining most of the process.

“And then? Will I be pregnant immediately?” Vivi asked anxiously. She just wanted a baby.

“We will have to check in about two weeks by doing a beta-hCG blood test. If it’s positive, then you’re happily pregnant… If not… We can try again when you finish your menstrual cycle…” Hyunjin hoped everything would go well with Vivi and she wished she wouldn’t have to try again and again and just get pregnant at the first try. Many women got depressed when the treatment took time and she didn’t want that for Vivi.

“Mmmm… You said that after the insemination you would check if I’m pregnant two weeks after. Why is that?” Vivi asked curiously.

“The result is not immediate... We have to be really certain about something of this magnitude, so we have to wait a bit…” Hyunjin tried to explain but Vivi looked at her confused.

“For example, if you and your partner were to try ‘timed intercourse’, it would mean that you would have two weeks to have sex and conceive… But, that’s not your case, we will only try once and hope we are successful…” Hyunjin explained.

“Oh, okay, I understand…” Vivi felt that Dr. Kim had been pretty clear about everything but there was something she had yet to consider.

“What about the donor? Do I have to choose it? Do I have to go to a sperm bank or…?” Vivi hadn’t thought about that at all and felt somehow embarrassed about it.

Hyunjin was getting worked up again when Vivi mentioned the word ‘donor’. She didn’t know why but she felt like she wished to be the 'donor’ for Vivi’s unborn baby. She felt a primal desire to fill this woman with her seed, breed her, put a baby on her, and make her a joyful mother. She snickered at her perverted thoughts.

Vivi noticed that Dr. Kim had gotten tense all of a sudden and wondered what was going inside her mind. She thought that perhaps she felt burdened by the fact that she would have to choose a donor as Vivi hadn’t done so. Yet, her thoughts couldn’t be farther from the truth. 

“We work with a sperm bank. You can choose a sample from there and we would have to prepare it. We boost the sperm count and inseminate you with the very best…” Hyunjin said with strain in her voice. The thought of Vivi being pregnant by others and not herself angered her but mostly pained her. Besides, she was the very best, well, her semen was, she liked to think.

Vivi didn’t have any idea of what she would choose now that she was given the option. How can you choose something like that? Does one go to the sperm bank like it was a supermarket and pick certain characteristics for a baby to have? It seemed more unnatural than having a baby without a father.

“You know... We still have time until your menstrual cycle starts… Why don’t you think it over and let me know as soon as you have made a decision…?” Hyunjin noticed Vivi’s uneasiness.

Vivi couldn’t help but feel calm by Dr. Kim’s tranquilizing words and felt that if she was to choose a father or mother for her baby it would certainly be someone like Dr. Kim. She may have known the woman for more than an hour, but she felt a connection with her, something deep within that united them, a bond of a special kind or maybe she was just awfully attractive and wanted her baby as beautiful as her. 

However, some words were better left unsaid, and once Vivi said goodbye to Dr. Kim that fateful afternoon, she went home in deep thought because the possibility of becoming a mother was nearer than ever and she couldn’t be happier about it.

xxx

Vivi was ecstatic. Today was the day she would become a mother. Well, to be fair, it was the day she could become a mother, but she wouldn't let anything deter the optimism she was experiencing at the moment. 

Instructed by Dr. Kim, she had chosen a suitable donor and despite being saddened by the fact that the gracious doctor couldn’t be the other mother of her baby as it was a fantasy, she felt that her helping her was good enough. They would have an everlasting bond either way. She would be the woman who helped her conceive.

Hyunjin and Vivi had been communicating constantly. Vivi had been the first to reach out to the doctor with her doubts and concerns but in the short span of three weeks they had gotten very casual to one another, more casual than a doctor and patient should be, that is.

Vivi really liked Hyunjin and not necessarily in a platonic way. Her feelings had gotten deeper as she got to know the charismatic physician for who she truly was, and for her part, Hyunjin was also feeling pretty content by having a more profound relationship that seemed like friendship. It may seem unethical in the eyes of many people but when two people were attracted to each other, few things would keep them apart.

“Vivi… Please, put on this gown and then hop onto the table… I’m going to prepare the sample and I’ll be back with you…” Hyunjin instructed Vivi while gesturing to the gynecologist table as she exited her office to collect the donor’s sample.

Vivi went to the changing room and started taking off her clothes. This would be it. She would be inseminated and hopefully pregnant in two weeks. She felt tense but excited because of the possibilities of fulfilling her long-awaited dream. 

With no much difficulty, she positioned herself and put her legs on the stirrups at the end of the table, exposing herself completely to the scrutiny of Dr. Kim. It would be the first time Dr. Kim would be seeing her, really seeing her as the past times she had visited her office, the attending nurse was the one in charge of doing the gynecologist exams as they were simple routine while Dr. Kim just analyzed the results and explained them to her. 

She could blame the drugs or the ovulation or both, but she had never felt so aroused by the thought of being technically impregnated by Dr. Kim. She couldn’t even feel ashamed. Her pussy was leaking as for the very first time in her life she felt true desire for another person. Just the thought of Dr. Kim parting her labia and making her way inside got her wet and there was nothing else she wanted to do at the moment than to fondle her clit.

Hyunjin got back into the office carrying the materials necessary for the insemination and heard a vague whimper coming from her patient. She didn’t want to be rude, so she didn’t say anything and just approached Vivi carefully without making any noise.

Vivi was too far gone in her fantasy to notice Hyunjin’s presence as she squirmed on the gynecological table. She couldn’t really touch herself but just imagining Dr. Kim’s big hands handling her vagina, got her crazy as her pussy clenched and unclenched on nothing while Hyunjin looked at the display with astonishment. 

Hyunjin was sitting in front of Vivi’s opened legs. She had taken the position in order to proceed with the insemination and much was her surprise when she realized Vivi was not whimpering because she was anxious as many other women were when doing the process. Vivi was aroused and seeking relief as she waved her hips into the air.

Despite being in her own office, Hyunjin felt like an intruder. She knew she should have announced her presence once she stepped inside the room but she had been distracted. She had not been thinking clearly since Vivi appeared in her life. She had crossed many lines and she was convinced that she would be crossing another one soon.

She should have never started texting her casually, talking throughout the day and exchanging the most ridiculous emojis. She should have kept things professionally and now there was no turning back. They had been obviously flirting through text and now she regretted it. She liked Vivi and she was sure Vivi liked her back. Hyunjin cleared her throat in a painful effort to pull Vivi out of her daydream.

Vivi recognized the familiar sound in the room, Hyunjin’s airy and soft-spoken voice, and opened her eyes as she blushed profusely at having been caught or perhaps because her cunt was exposed shamelessly to the woman she liked. 

“Dr. Kim… I- I-... I’m sorry.” Vivi had never felt so embarrassed in her life.

Hyunjin felt bad for making Vivi feel embarrassed but also for interrupting whatever she was experiencing at the moment. Nevertheless, she knew that she was the one in power now and she should stop herself and Vivi from falling into temptation. She tried to be a professional.

“It’s fairly common to be aroused… Don’t be sorry. It’s normal.” Hyunjin tried to ease Vivi and made the mistake of patting her bare leg in reassurance.

Vivi moaned loudly at the contact. Why was the doctor being so mean to her? How dare she touch her if she wasn’t going to do anything? Why bother with her if she was going to put someone else’s seed inside her? 

Apparently, the medicine Vivi had been taking had affected her hormones in a drastic way. There was no other explanation for Vivi’s mental outburst as she was a composed individual who now only craved to be bred by her gynecologist.

“Dr. Kim… I read that it would be better to be stimulated so the chances of becoming pregnant are more successful…” Vivi made a decision and let go of her inhibitions. She had taken a risk. She hoped Dr. Kim would understand the obvious hint.

Hyunjin groaned, much to Vivi’s pleasure, as her cock became erect instantly. Once again, Vivi had gotten her hard all of a sudden. And how could it not? Vivi had been painfully explicit and pretty much straightforward with what she desired. It was true that they had exchanged more than platonic texts but this was the first time any of them, blatantly used sexual innuendo. It was clear what Vivi meant with her statement.

“Vivi… I don’t know if I-... I don’t know if this is correct…” Hyunjin resigned herself as she took off the gloves she had already put on her hands, confirming that even if she was telling Vivi she wasn’t sure, she had already made a decision.

“Dr. Kim… You told me you would get me pregnant… You said you would do anything…” Vivi taunted Hyunjin as she reminded her of the promise she made the first time they met.

Hyunjin sighed profoundly. She had followed the right path all her life and it had taken her to a life of greatness but a lonely one. She knew that not only lust filled her when she thought about Vivi, there was something else she didn’t dare to put a name on yet but she was sure Vivi could become someone important in her life. Fuck it. Kim Hyunjin never broke promises.

Vivi was becoming restless. Just waiting in uncertainty for Hyunjin to act when she suddenly felt a thumb that was not her own circling her clit carefully. 

“Mmmmmffff….!!! That feels so good…!!” Vivi whined as she undulated her pelvis in unison with Hyunjin’s caress.

If Hyunjin was having doubts about further attending Vivi’s needs, she felt the encouragement she needed to follow through once she heard Vivi praising her. She continued applying pressure to her engorged nub, tickling it softly and pinching it with ease as she watched in wonder how much cum was dripping from Vivi’s pussyhole.

“Vivi… You have such a pretty pussy… It’s so beautiful...” Hyunjin exhaled, overwhelmed by the sight in front of her. She knew what she was talking about, there wasn’t a pussy as pretty as Vivi’s. She would have known.

“Hyunjin…” Vivi breathed out as she felt even more stimulated by Hyunjin’s compliments not realizing she had dropped the formalities and called her gynecologist by her given name.

Hyunjin felt a knot in her stomach the moment Vivi addressed her by her name. In all the time they had been talking to each other, Vivi had always referred to her as Dr. Kim and although she liked it, there was nothing more gratifying than being on a first-name basis because it was proof of their intimacy. It could be seen as something simple, but she felt happy. In her mind, it meant that the barrier around them was slowly breaking apart. They were no longer doctor and patient, they were to become lovers.

Hyunjin continued grazing Vivi’s clit with her thumb, dragging her digit all around it as the bump of flesh increased in size, watching in marvel how her tiny hole spat even more fluid. She was sure that she was more than soaked to try to get pregnant in the natural way. However, she didn’t know if this was a one-time affair and she would take her sweet time touching Vivi, she had already broken the rules, so she wanted to enjoy herself to the fullest.

Vivi had not been intimate with anyone in what felt like years, feeling the touch of someone that was not herself felt amazing but Hyunjin’s teasing was driving her mad. She needed more of her and Hyunjin knew exactly what she needed. She didn’t want to beg but she would if Hyunjin continued playing with her.

“Hyunjin, please… I need you…” Vivi pleaded as her cunt spurted more liquid onto Hyunjin’s palm as she rubbed her little button.

“What do you need? Tell me…” Hyunjin replied softly, focusing on the tiny hole that was calling for her action.

“Breed me please… You told me you would… You promised...” Vivi remembered Hyunjin’s exact words had been ‘I will get you pregnant’. She grinned internally realizing how much of a true statement that promise would become. 

Hyunjin loved hearing Vivi talking so lewdly and begging her to fuck her. She was desperate to plunge her cock inside and stretch her with her thickness. But first, she wanted to feast on her vagina. 

As Hyunjin brushed Vivi’s bundle of nerves one more time, she let her tongue slobber all over the orifice underneath it and began to eat Vivi like she was her last meal on earth, dragging her tongue sloppily around her entrance and teasing the inside with the tip while she sucked her outer lips.

“Hyunjin!!!!! That- That- That feels mmmm so good!!!” Vivi arched her back, her legs about to fall from the stirrups as Hyunjin kept expertly licking her pussy and biting the folds that were hiding her most sacred place.

Hyunjin had never tasted anything as delicious as Vivi’s abundant nectar which seeped from the corners of her mouth to her chin, making its way to her neck as the sweet essence bathed her whole face every time she dived further into Vivi’s cunt.

“Hyunjin!! Please, your tongue… Please…” Vivi pleaded desperately as she tried to grasp Hyunjin’s tongue with her greedy pussy walls each time Hyunjin’s tip entered her hole.

Hyunjin grinned at Vivi’s impatience as her large muscle continued lapping at her pussy. Vivi felt that she would be cumming soon enough because she had that tingling sensation in her lower abdomen and the insides of her vagina were quivering trying to grip onto Hyunjin as she came in contact with her cunt. 

Vivi wanted to crash Hyunjin’s head and press her against her core. She wanted her vagina to absorb her whole and feel her all around her canal. She was dying to have something inside, something that would fill her and make her complete but she couldn’t do anything as she didn’t dare to move her legs from the position they were supposed to be in, ready to be inseminated by her own doctor and not by an anonymous donor.

Hyunjin loved Vivi’s fat pussy lips, they were full of meat to nibble on and perfect for kissing. She opened her mouth as wide as she could and started making out with Vivi’s vagina as she moved her lips skillfully onto her pussy like it was a mouth while her tongue swirled around her leaking hole, teasing her, denying her the blissfulness of an orgasm as she slurped her tasty cum and breathed her wonderful aroma.

“Your smell is intoxicating… I would love to smell you forever… I want it impregnating all my clothes so I can always carry a small part of you with me…” Hyunjin suddenly said and Vivi couldn’t help but feel emotional by Hyunjin’s sweet words.

Vivi, encouraged by Hyunjin’s words, raised her hips and started gyrating her pelvis onto Hyunjin’s face, smothering her with her vagina as Hyunjin found difficulty in breathing, filled with nothing but the sweet odor and flavor of pussy. 

Vivi wanted to choke Hyunjin with her cunt, imprint her scent on her so she would remember her forever and not become a mere patient. Hyunjin grabbed her by the waist and started fucking her with her whole face as her nose, mouth, and chin trailed the extent of her pussyhole to her asshole. Pushing her face roughly onto her and grunting throughout the process. The sounds echoing within Vivi’s own.

“Hyunjin!! I’m cumming!!!” Vivi had been taken forcefully to the desired peak as Hyunjin kept growling loudly, the guttural sounds resonating in her cavity and making the most pleasurable vibrations while she erupted in climax.

Hyunjin retrieved her face from Vivi’s worked up vagina and inhaled deeply as she let her patient’s delicious aroma fill her nostrils once again. Vivi’s legs were trembling, her pulsating pussy was still spitting out fluids and her heaving chest moved up and down on the table. Vivi looked spent, but they were far from over, they had not even begun. They had to make a baby.

“Miss Wong… Just like you wanted, you are now stimulated, I would say over stimulated… So, how about we go on with the insemination?” Hyunjin playfully said as she unbuckled her trousers while Vivi’s doe eyes opened up in horror, finally realizing what she was about to do and with whom.

Hyunjin was ready to slam her hot meat deep into Vivi but once she had taken her penis from its confines she realized that Vivi was looking slightly afraid. She didn’t want to read the situation incorrectly but maybe she was having second thoughts and as much as she was feeling eager to be inside her, she would never do anything that was not welcomed.

Vivi was afraid indeed, but not for the reasons Hyunjin suspected. She had never seen a penis so large, thick and big. Hyunjin’s appendage was definitely above average and if there was one word she could describe it with, it would be massive. It was pretty veiny, had protruding ridges all around, and a smooth mushroom head. The girth was spine-chilling for a first-timer or someone like her who hadn’t had sex in a while.

“Vivi, you’re not obliged to do anything with me… I know we lost a bit of control but, I want you to know that we can stop at any moment…” Hyunjin said after noticing Vivi’s supposed discomfort and when she was about to put her penis back in place, Vivi interrupted her.

“That’s not it… It’s just that... It’s just…” Vivi was spread open in a gynecologist table, letting herself be fingered by her designated physician but she didn’t feel as flustered as she was feeling now, having to address the literal elephant in the room. 

“Vivi, you can tell me anything…” Hyunjin rubbed Vivi’s thigh with her thumb, making Vivi gush out more liquid from her cunt, much to Hyunjin’s amusement.

Vivi had been wrong, there was nothing more embarrassing than gushing out liquids from your pussy when you were about to talk serious matters with a professional in the medical field.

“You’re too big. I don’t know if it will fit. ” Vivi confessed as she let the shame leave her body like she let her cum spit out from her vagina.

Hyunjin had the decency to blush at Vivi’s statement. She knew her penis was above average but nobody had ever called her big or anything of the kind. Her past girlfriends hadn’t been too keen on saying things like that and had avoided dirty talk, so this was new territory for her. New mortifying territory.

Vivi couldn’t help but giggle when she noticed Hyunjin’s crimson cheeks and reddened ears. The doctor looked so cute scratching the back of her head while she looked at her, incredulous of the words she had uttered moments before. 

“Didn’t you know you had a big dick?” Vivi asked lightly without noticing at first the effect she was causing on Hyunjin with her words.

“I- I- I hadn’t really thought about it…” Hyunjin whispered as she lowered her head and began examining her dick and Vivi felt entranced by the sight. Hyunjin was adorable.

“You have like the biggest cock ever, Hyunjin…” Vivi continued, already taking into consideration how much her words were affecting the doctor as her penis twitched every time she said something.

“It’s so big that I’m afraid it won’t fit. Can you make your meat injection fit, Dr. Kim?” Vivi needed that dick inside her and she might have been scared but now she wanted to be wrecked by it, ruined by it. She had never desired anyone as much as she yearned for Hyunjin.

Vivi’s words were doing a number on Hyunjin as she came closer to the welcoming orifice that needed to be filled. She inserted one of her long fingers to try its smoothness and sighed pleasantly at the feeling of the soft texture enveloping her single digit. Vivi felt so ridiculously good, her cock would be so privileged being wrapped by her walls.

“I will make it fit.” Hyunjin assertively replied.

Hyunjin inserted another finger and tried to open Vivi up wider, stretch her good so she could be ready to take her entirely and without discomfort. She spread her digits and dragged them in circles as she rotated them around the circumference of her entrance. Vivi moaned unashamedly at the delicious feeling. She was also tired of all the teasing and was ready to be rightfully taken.

“Hyunjin, please…!! I can’t take it anymore… Put it in… Please, just put it in…” Vivi covered her eyes with her hands as she begged Hyunjin to plunge her length inside her.

“Are you sure? There is no going back after we do this…” Hyunjin asked back as she pumped her fingers quickly and pressed onto her upper walls to facilitate the leaking that would help her get inside without any problems.

“I’m sure… Just breed me…” Vivi whispered as she felt that she would die if Hyunjin didn’t plug her with her cum.

Hyunjin felt shivers go up and down her spine. Filled with a primal need to reproduce, to multiply, to breed, to make Vivi hers and impregnate her until she was carrying her child. 

She got into position. She grabbed Vivi’s soles, drew her hips back, and with an unforgiving and excruciating thrust, she buried her length completely inside Vivi’s slippery passage at once. Finally, they were one, like they were meant to be since they met each other.

“HYUNJIN!!!!” Vivi screamed as she felt the thick member split her open. Hyunjin didn’t even let her rest for a second before she started hammering her hips viciously against her center. Drilling her way inside as Vivi’s body bounced because of her forceful strokes.

“Ohhh!!! Vivi!!!! You feel so good wrapped around me!!!” Hyunjin was far too focused on her own pleasure to notice the discomfort in Vivi’s face as she slammed her hips quicker by each stroke, bottoming out and dragging her cock out until only the tip was inside as she fucked her with ease.

“Ah-! Ah-! Ah-! Ah-!...” Vivi could only whine in pleasure and pain as Hyunjin took possession of her insides and made a sleeve out of her cunt. She pushed into her expertly as beads of sweats started appearing on her skin due to the arduous workout Hyunjin was forcing her to do.

“Oh, Vivi!!! Vivi!! You’re- You’re- You’re so perfect… So perfect for me…!!!” Hyunjin didn’t falter for even a second as she continued fucking Vivi with abandon. It had been a long time since she had been inside anyone and moreover, someone she really liked, someone like Vivi.

Hyunjin wouldn’t admit it to herself yet but she was pretty much enamored with Vivi. Since the first time they had met, she knew she was special and she wanted her in her life. If she was being honest, before her, she hadn’t really thought about the possibility of having babies but once Vivi had mentioned it she couldn’t imagine anyone but herself by Vivi’s side, having their own little family. She didn’t know what it was yet, but it certainly felt like love.

Vivi wouldn’t lie to herself. It had been tough taking Hyunjin. She was not a virgin but she had never taken someone as huge as the gynecologist and although it had been a stretch, she had been able to accommodate her and receive her snuggly inside herself. 

Many minutes had passed since they had started, and Vivi was feeling joyous, content and sated. She had deprived herself of the pleasures of sex for so much time and she knew that even if she had missed it, she would have not felt the same as she was feeling now. It was true what some people said. Sex was better if it was done with the right person and she was deadly sure, Hyunjin was the right person for her.

“Vivi… I think... I think I’m going to cum soon… Are you ready to have my baby?” Hyunjin murmured as she felt the impending orgasm leave her body. White and dense sperm shot inside Vivi’s awaiting womb.

Vivi wanted to hold onto something, she wanted to hug Hyunjin, scratch her back, bite her ear and scream her name, yet she couldn’t. She didn’t know why, but they had continued fucking over the gynecologist table, her legs spread and her arms by her side. It felt so unnatural and detached. She hated it. 

She didn’t want to fuck again while she was in that table, she craved to feel Hyunjin’s weight suffocating her, the caress of her breath next to her ears, and see the look in her eyes as she reached orgasm. It was too late now, though. Hyunjin had fulfilled her promise and now she feared they would return to being strictly doctor and patient.

Hyunjin kept ejaculating as she pressed her pelvis against Vivi’s pussy, her abs grazing her pussy lips as she didn’t want to waste even a drop of her fertile fluid. She felt bad knowing that she had not taken Vivi to a second orgasm as she had selfishly chased her own without thinking about her pleasure first. 

She couldn’t be blamed, though. It had been years since she had sex and she got lost in the blissfulness of the moment and now she couldn’t even fuck Vivi again because she feared the semen would leak and the whole purpose of their union would be in vain. Still, she couldn’t leave her unsatisfied. She felt that she needed to prove to Vivi that she was not only good at impregnating women but also at making them climax.

Vivi was tired. She wanted to sleep, she felt too full. She was definitely out of practice. Her pussy was slightly sore, her legs were aching and her back stung. Nonetheless, everything was muffled by the gratifying feeling of seeing her belly swollen, full of fertile semen Hyunjin had gifted her with and which could grant her the most desired wish. She knew she would have to stay in this position for a while or maybe even raise her legs to help gravity do its job. As much as she would like a second round, it seemed Hyunjin and her were finished, most likely forever.

However, Hyunjin surprised her when she lunged herself over her breasts. She started licking, biting and nibbling on her prominent buds, caressing her supple globes in turns while she rubbed her clit furiously with her other hand. Vivi arched her back in complete surrender as she let Hyunjin do with her as she pleased.

Hyunjin grinned at Vivi’s spent face and focused on bringing her to climax. She stimulated her erogenous zones and felt that her efforts were doing its job as she felt her vagina walls clamping on her hardening cock once again. She felt too happy being with Vivi like this and licked her neck while she whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

“I’m going to make a mother out of you, Vivi… You’re going to be my woman… The mother of this baby and all of my babies… I will breed you until you can’t bear children anymore and we will be a happy and extensive family… Just you, me and the kids…” Hyunjin told her sincerely as this was what she truly felt even though her mind was clouded with lust.

Yet, Vivi took it as sex talk, dirty talk, and arousing as it was, it pained her that it was only a way to get her off. It didn’t matter, though. She wanted to indulge herself deeper into this fantasy and encouraged Hyunjin’s words with some of her own.

“Are we really going to be a family, Hyunjin? Do you promise me?” Vivi questioned Hyunjin as the latter pinched her clit and brought her to her second orgasm of the day.

“I promise, Vivi. I promise you. I swear...” Hyunjin told her as she held her while she climaxed. Her body convulsed and her pussy walls clenched and unclenched on Hyunjin’s dick, taking her to another orgasm as she filled her with even more fertile semen.

“I promise.” Hyunjin said one last time as she let her eyelids close for a second. Vivi, following right after.

Hyunjin and Vivi slept for approximately 10 minutes. Vivi awkwardly spread on the uncomfortable gynecologist table with Hyunjin toppled over her. Her pants around her ankles and her white coat covering them as if it was a blanket.

The first one to regain consciousness was Hyunjin who took her sweet time pulling out of Vivi as she didn’t want to damage the ‘insemination’ while Vivi slowly started waking up and yawning, which Hyunjin found lovely. How much she wished she could see this side of Vivi every day in the serenity of their home. 

Unfortunately, the way Vivi began acting once she fixed herself and put on her clothes, confirmed to Hyunjin that she was merely a breeder, a donor, not a lover. Vivi had acted cold towards her and refused to talk about what had happened. She only thanked her like she was tipping a waiter and left her office without listening to anything else she had to say that was not related to her upcoming state. 

Hyunjin felt like a fool. Apparently, she had read everything wrong. She thought Vivi liked her. She wanted to talk things over with her and tell her she was interested in her and hopefully go on a proper date. Yet, Vivi had escaped her office before she could even say goodbye. She didn’t want to think about the worst-case scenario but she couldn’t bear the thought that maybe Vivi was only pretending to be interested in her for her fertile sperm. She hoped she was wrong and was dreading Viv’s next appointment if there was even one.

xxx

It was almost midnight when Hyunjin received a text from Vivi asking her if they would take advantage of the two weeks span until the blood test would confirm whether she was pregnant or not. At first, Hyunjin had been too sleepy to understand Vivi’s question but as she rubbed her eyes and read the text over and over again, she gasped in realization.

There was no other way to interpret Vivi’s words. Vivi was implicitly asking her if they would fuck again sometime during these two upcoming weeks. In one way or another, she had become Vivi’s assisted intercourse partner and although she was afraid of getting her heart broken in the process, there was no way she would say no to an opportunity like this. Although it might hurt her, she had made a promise and she would make sure that two weeks from now, Vivi would be pregnant.

Hyunjin told Vivi to come by her office in two days and didn’t wait for a reply text. She was falling asleep again, too busy dreaming of a wonderful future with a woman that apparently only saw her as a source of sperm. But what a woman Vivi was, one that was worth the anguish.

xxx

Vivi didn’t know how she got the courage to text Hyunjin after giving her the cold shoulder back in the office but she couldn’t help herself. She felt vulnerable and had done it to protect herself from any kind of damage.

She didn’t want to consider the possibility of Hyunjin just doing her a favor by sleeping with her. It was obvious by the way the fair doctor had fucked her into smithereens that she was an experienced person and she believed that she didn’t have any trouble finding a woman to spend the night with. 

Vivi had let her insecurity dominate her thoughts and rejected Hyunjin before Hyunjin could reject her. It may seem childish but now that the possibility of becoming a mother had become more tangible, she couldn’t lose focus and start daydreaming about having a relationship with Dr. Kim.

Despite having exchanged a considerable amount of texts, she didn’t really know anything about the doctor. She could even be married and she wouldn’t even know. She would protect her heart and keep whatever this arrangement was as just sex. She couldn’t let herself be hurt, not when she was supposed to be preparing herself to be a mom.

However, as she closed her heart to the possibility of Dr. Kim, she remembered her words and her loving and sincere honey eyes and wondered, really wondered if she had made a mistake by being so harsh with her. Hence, she sent her a text, but not the text she had initially wanted to send but a text masking her true feelings behind sex. 

Hyunjin had told her that if she was to have a partner and practice assisted intercourse, they would have to be intimate for about two weeks, so she could hide her emotions through that and still pretend because pretending was easier than facing her feelings upfront. 

And as Vivi kept turning around on her bed, a notification popped out on her phone. She turned the screen on and read Hyunjin’s concise text: Be at the office in two days. Same time. Apparently, she had not been wrong. Hyunjin’s sharpness was unmistakable. The doctor was just fulfilling a promise, a promise that had turned into sex, easy sex she had lured her into and she cried herself to sleep, knowing her feelings could never be reciprocated. Vivi had made her bed and now she would have to lie in it.

xxx

It had been two days since their last encounter and as soon as Vivi entered Hyunjin’s office, the latter locked the door and grabbed her by the hips, forcefully slammed her on the desk as she began kissing her neck and loosened her pants swiftly.

They had been going at it for more than half an hour, both having cum at least twice and still not serious words had been exchanged since they had started fucking again. Both were too eager to feel each other and refused to talk about whatever the sex meant, fearful of the consequences of their acts but fairly more scared of not having their own feelings returned. They were fools who couldn’t seem to communicate with words but with their genitals.

And now, while Hyunjin hammered Vivi’s pussy from behind, making her asscheeks wiggle as she pressed her upper body onto her desk, words wanted to be said but only slapping sounds could be heard as Hyunjin continued fucking Vivi with all her might. Rough and deep strokes that were taking her to a higher plane.

“Hyun!!! Ah-! Ah! Hyun!! Fuck, you feel so good…!! Ahh…” Vivi cried out as Hyunjin screwed her like a bitch.

“You like that? You like my big cock splitting you open?” Hyunjin slapped Vivi’s ass harshly as she kept moving her hips steadily.

“Yes!!! Yes!!! I love it!!! Fuck!!!” Vivi encouraged Hyunjin by squeezing her dick with her cunt, pressing on it strongly and preventing Hyunjin from moving.

“Fuck, Vivi!! What are you doing to me…? Do you want to keep me inside?” Hyunjin grunted each time Viv’s vagina pulsated against her penis.

“Don’t pull out, don’t ever pull out… Fill me to the brim with your cum…” Vivi answered dizzily as she felt her walls let go of Hyunjin’s meat, releasing her abruptly as she chanted something unintelligible while orgasming.

Vivi had Hyunjin’s cock in her clutch, massaging it skillfully as her insides quaked from within. Hyunjin moaned and grabbed her balls, not wanting to cum just yet because of the uncertainty of what all would mean once they were done. She wanted to be with Vivi rightfully but would take whatever she got.

“Hyun… You haven’t cum yet…” Vivi told Hyunjin once she had come down from her high and Hyunjin tried to mask her feelings because Vivi had reminded her of her task.

Hyunjin remained quiet and began snapping her hips back into Vivi. She was now able to move but did it slowly, wanting to relish the feeling of her cock passing delicately through Vivi’s canal. She felt the rugous walls of her sweet pussy, the flexing muscles that still shuddered due to the powerful orgasm as Vivi whimpered once again thanks to the wonderful sensation provided by the doctor.

“Hyun…!! Keep doing that… I like it…” Vivi panted as Hyunjin grabbed her asscheeks and stroked them, trailing her fingertips against them and damaging the soft skin with her nails.

Hyunjin choked out a scream the moment Vivi tried to change the position they were in as the sudden movement forced her vagina to grip her penis firmly. Hyunjin watched in awe as Vivi put one of her legs over the desk horizontally, forming an ‘L’ as she revealed more of her pussy to her. 

“Fuck, Vivi… Your pussy is so so… I love looking at it…” Hyunjin couldn’t hold back her words as the glistening lips of her sweltering entrance shone beautifully while enveloping her tightly.

Hyunjin had not moved at all since Vivi started lifting up her leg and now that she guessed she was in the position she aimed for, she couldn’t move. She watched in fascination how she had the explicit image of her penis inside Vivi as their combined fluids gleamed under the artificial light of her office.

However, just as Hyunjin was going to restart her thrusting, Vivi surprised her one more time as she lifted her other leg over the desk, baring her pussy completely for her to see as she laid horizontally on her working table, her flexible legs split on the surface. Hyunjin felt she would cum just by the unbelievable sight.

“Vivi!!!!” Hyunjin screamed, impressed by Vivi’s elasticity as she couldn’t process what was happening before her. 

Yet, her mind might be shut down but her body craved Vivi and without realizing it, the slow pace was long forgotten as she yanked her cock away just to pierce Vivi thoroughly, stealing a painful scream from her appetizing lips.

“HYUNJIN!!!” Vivi shouted out as she felt the beginning of a punishing and arduous rhythm. Hyunjin pounded her raw while grabbing her waist.

Hyunjin was fucking Vivi like crazy and that was exactly what Vivi wanted. She wanted to feel Hyunjin deeper, nearer. She wanted her flushed against her body, sweating all over her skin and heating her up. 

Vivi had changed positions because of that sole reason. While Hyunjin was fucking her doggy style, her own asscheeks prevented her from feeling Hyunjin’s abs and balls directly onto her cunt. She wouldn’t deny the wonderful feeling of her ass being banged but she wanted her vagina to feel the pressure of the strokes and she would only be able to feel that if there were not any barriers between her vagina and Hyunjin.

She knew the effect her obscene position would cause in the doctor. She knew that being flexible was a plus and she felt grateful for her decision because Hyunjin kept beating her pussy, barely pulling out as her pelvis smacked loudly against her cunt, making her body swayed back and forth as she involuntarily rubbed her clit against the desk.

“Ahh!!! Ahhh!! Ahhh!! Hyunjin…” Vivi growled as Hyunjin pushed deeper into her, moving the desk forward because of the strength of her thrusts.

“Fuck, Vivi… Why didn’t you tell me you could do that? Fuck, you’re so hot…” Hyunjin said not stopping even for a second the harsh thrusts on Vivi’s abused hole.

“I just wanted to feel you closer… I need you closer, deeper, all the way inside…” Vivi confessed as she was now feeling the strain of Hyunjin’s powerful strokes, she knew she would get bruises on her pussy and ass.

Hyunjin howled. Vivi’s soft voice saying such crude words definitely made everything better. Such an innocent face but a smoking hot body and the sinful positions she could only imagine she could do made Vivi lethal. She had never met someone so intriguing, appealing and sexy like Vivi. She couldn’t believe her profession had led her to such a marvelous woman and she hoped Vivi felt even a small amount of what she felt for her.

Vivi had gotten what she wanted, she was feeling Hyunjin all around her pelvic area and it was amazing but also painful. Hyunjin was not going to slow down at all and deep inside she didn’t want her to, but she had to be rational. They would be fucking even more to guarantee a pregnancy, if she continued being hammered that way, she would be aching so much that she wouldn’t be fucking later. She had to do something.

Hyunjin felt her climax approaching. Soon she would be balls deep into Vivi, shooting a big load of her fertile cum when suddenly, Vivi gripped on her penis forcefully, so forcefully that she felt a bit of pain. Why was Vivi clamping on her and making her hurt?

“Vivi…?” Hyunjin asked confused, wanting to remove herself from her canal but being unable to do so. The pressure in her dick was so great that although it felt delicious it also felt painful.

“Don’t move. I’m the one moving now…” Vivi informed Hyunjin and lunged her body forward onto the desk, extending her arms a few inches over her head and putting her hands at the edge of the furniture.

Hyunjin was confused about this new position but she couldn’t deny that Vivi looked even hotter, her ass taut and plump and her cock barely inside her orifice. She was about to say something to her when all of a sudden, Vivi raised her hips and aligned herself on her dick just to sink the rest of it in one sole move.

“Vivi!!!” Hyunjin screamed in surprise and delight and was about to buck her hips when Vivi stopped her. 

“Don’t move…” Vivi reminded her and Hyunjin just nodded as if Vivi could see her.

Vivi was filled to the hilt with Hyunjin’s thick prick and as much as she loved the feeling of being stuffed, the whole purpose of their fucking was to get pregnant, so with agony, she lifted her hips and then lowered them down again as she started humping Hyunjin’s cock rapidly while the latter just watched in amazement unable to do anything.

Vivi was impaling herself on Hyunjin’s dick, piercing herself as she bounced up and down on the impressive appendage. In this way, Hyunjin’s hard pubic bones wouldn’t cause her any harm as she was controlling the pacing and the fucking while Hyunjin just stared at her ass lost in thoughts.  
  
  


Vivi was without a doubt the hottest woman alive. She was fucking herself on her cock and doing it so well that she couldn’t believe that the woman was single and had not been pregnant years ago. If she had known someone as wonderful as Vivi even existed, she would have claimed her already and pounded her full of babies if that’s what she wanted. 

In record time, Hyunjin abruptly came. She emptied her balls deep inside Vivi as the tip of her cock nudged the mouth of her womb, ensuring a fruitful breeding. Vivi herself came again and while her fluids combined with Hyunjin’s in the depth of her pussy, she wondered how it would feel if she could have Hyunjin as more than a donor unaware that Hyunjin was thinking the exact same.

Hyunjin and Vivi continued their non-spoken arrangement for two weeks. They practically fucked daily with the excuse of getting Vivi pregnant. They didn’t talk much and just focused on making the other feel good and secure that all of Hyunjin’s cum remained inside and was not wasted in another orifice that was not her cunt, much to their displeasure. They were just having sex to guarantee a pregnancy. It was not like they were lovers, were they?

xxx

Vivi was pregnant. Hyunjin had called her and told her to come to her office to officially announce the results. It seemed all the effort had been worth it and now hopefully in nine months, she would achieve her dream of becoming a mother. Hyunjin had fulfilled her promise.

Unfortunately, things were awkward between Hyunjin and Vivi. The day before Hyunjin delivered the news, was the day they had stopped fucking and once she had arrived at Hyunjin’s office, Hyunjin had kept a professional attitude. She just congratulated her and gave her a little hug.

Vivi didn’t like that. She didn’t like it at all. She knew Hyunjin must have felt something for her. It was in the way she acted around her, the words she whispered in the afterglow, the way she held her and hugged her. That could not be faked. Still, she couldn’t blame her for pulling away.

xxx

It had been a week since they had seen each other or texted. Vivi’s next appointment was next week. Hyunjin had to do an ultrasound and check the gestational sac, the place where hopefully her embryo would be forming right now. Now that everything had served its purpose they wouldn’t need to meet so often, just once a month as Hyunjin had previously informed her.

Vivi couldn’t have that. She was supposed to feel blissfully happy as this was what she had always wanted but the thought of losing Hyunjin didn’t let her enjoy herself completely. She needed to talk with her and tell her what she felt. She hoped Hyunjin was willing to listen to her. That’s why she was now coming unannounced to Hyunjin’s office as she burst through the doors, ignoring the calls of her secretary and practicing nurse as she made her way inside.

“Vivi…? What’s going on? Did something happen?” Were the first words Hyunjin told her the moment she opened the door and Vivi felt more in love, yes she was in love with her, due to her evident concern.

Vivi had barged into her office, Hyunjin should be mad but instead, she was preoccupied, her words and her actions let her know that. Hyunjin got up from her chair as soon as she saw her and enclosed her into a hug while telling her coworkers to leave them alone.

“I’m okay… I just… I needed to see you…” Vivi felt emotional and was about to confess everything she had kept inside.

Hyunjin was looking at Vivi like she was her whole world and she was certain that Vivi and the baby she was carrying were. She had missed her so much and it had only been a week. She had gotten used to seeing her every day and it was not just the fucking, it was the company, it was her. She wanted Vivi, she loved Vivi as crazy as it sounded.

“Vivi… I… I wanted to see you too… I won’t make any excuses… I was afraid to text you… I didn’t know how to talk to you now that you got what you wanted…” Vivi hated Hyunjin’s last sentence. That was not true at all. She came closer to her, cupped her cheeks in her hands, and pulled her towards her.

“What do you mean with ‘I got what I wanted’? Do you have any idea of what I really want, of what I truly want now?” Vivi asked her carefully, slightly displeased by Hyunjin’s obliviousness.

“A baby. You want a baby. You’ve told me a thousand times that you wanted to be a mother. It’s your life’s wish… And now you’ve gotten it…” Hyunjin let out with evident pain in her voice as she took Vivi’s hands in her own and pulled her close to her chest.

“That’s what I wanted. I asked you if you know what I want ‘now'...” Vivi said on the brink of tears and Hyunjin sighed, not understanding what she meant.

“I want you. I want you and I want the baby. I want us. You, me and ‘them’... The product of our love… I love you, Hyunjin… My new wish is to form a family with you, to be with you if you let me and want me…” Vivi didn’t know where she had gotten the courage to spill her guts out as she lowered her head fearing a rejection even though she was fairly sure Hyunjin felt the same way.

Hyunjin was too shocked by Vivi’s statement. It felt surreal. She couldn’t believe her feelings were reciprocated. Vivi loved her. She loved Vivi. They were going to be a family. However, she couldn’t speak at the moment as she was too stunned to synchronize her mind with her mouth, so Vivi misinterpreted the situation and tried to explain herself better to convince Hyunjin to take a chance on her.

“I don’t want to frighten you, Hyunjin… I know this is too much to take, I’m sorry for being so straightforward… You know I’m older than you and I know we barely know each other, it’s too soon but I don’t want to waste even a minute without you in my life… You- You- You don’t really have to accept me, I just wanted to be honest with you…” Vivi dejectedly said as she let go of Hyunjin’s hands just for the latter to grab hers again.

“Vivi… I’ve never had a dream. I just lived my life like my parents expected me to. I always did what they told me and followed their advice without questioning… But everything changed the moment you stepped into my office… I didn’t believe in love at first sight but there is no better term to explain how much you affected me that day… Having said that, you’re not a love at first sight anymore… You’re a real love, my true love I hope… I love you too, Vivi. If I hadn’t felt this way, I would have never done the things I did with you… I know it’s unconventional and risky but look at how much our relationship has progressed in the span of these weeks… I want us to be together and just like I promised you that I would get pregnant, now I promise you to love you and care for you and our baby and… This may sound insane but I need to say it to fulfill your new wish… Would you marry me?” Hyunjin surprised even herself by her proposal but also felt that truer words had never been said. She wanted to make Vivi her wife and if she accepted her, they would be a loving family. It was a new promise.

Vivi let the tears she was resisting stream down her face and Hyunjin hugged her tighter. She didn’t know what was going to be Vivi’s answer but deep inside she was certain it would be positive.

“Do you really mean that?” Vivi asked once she had stopped crying while she sniffled and smiled sweetly at Hyunjin. Hyunjin nodded her head and beamed that enticing smile that Vivi loved so much which showed her canines.

“I do.” Vivi had never felt surer of anything in her life. 

Hyunjin lifted Vivi up in the air and twirled her around. She was bursting in happiness. She was just a young doctor uninterested in relationships and now she was an engaged woman expecting a baby with her fiancée. Life was unexpected and if you were open enough to possibilities, it could grant you the most amazing gifts, and Vivi and their baby were the most precious presents.

“Hyun…” Vivi buried her face onto Hyunjin’s chest once she had put her down.

“Tell me, love…” Hyunjin rocked their bodies gently as she inhaled Viv’s aroma and held her tightly.

“I’m super horny… Can I suck your dick?” Vivi broke the magic surrounding them and Hyunjin pulled away in disbelief.

“We haven’t even kissed!!” Hyunjin yelled incredulously. Vivi smirked at her and pulled her closer again. She opened Hyunjin’s coat as she struggled with the belt that was holding her trousers.

“I haven’t given you head either and I’m feeling really hungry…” Vivi would blame this encounter on her hormones but truthfully she was just dying to have a taste of Hyunjin’s seed from the source, the one responsible for giving her a miracle.

“Can’t you feel hungry for my lips?” Hyunjin asked in lament as she puckered her lips towards Vivi asking for a smooch that Vivi strongly ignored.

“Kiss later…” Vivi said and jumped on Hyunjin’s rock-hard dick. Vivi was desperate and she surprised herself as she swallowed it whole and started suctioning it while making a humming sound that made Hyunjin lose her mind.

“Fuck!! A vacuum cleaner!!” Hyunjin exclaimed, about to pass out because of the unexpected sensation. Perhaps she should tell Vivi that this was her first time getting a blow job and to take it easy on her. Poor Hyunjin didn’t know that this was just the start of Vivi’s pregnancy non-food cravings.

xxx

Hyunjin was being pushed against the exam room door by an overeager 22 weeks pregnant Vivi who was grinding her ass onto her, desperate for deeper penetration as she speared herself on her wife’s thick meat stick. Hyunjin massaged her breasts, pinched her nipples and kissed her neck as her tongue lapped on her hot skin, leaving a trail of nasty purple hickeys.

Hyunjin and Vivi were no longer only doctor and patient. Three months ago, before Vivi had started showing, they had gotten married in a private ceremony that only included a few friends and their still stunned family. Life couldn’t be greater now that they were rightfully together and were expecting a baby girl. Fact which had been confirmed by Hyunjin herself a couple of weeks ago. Everything had turned out amazingly well and now they were indulging in very pleasurable activities.

“Mfff…” Hyunjin bit harshly on Vivi’s neck and the latter hissed. 

“Sorry, sweetie…” Hyunjin apologized when she felt the taste of iron in her tongue.

“Don’t be. I like it when you’re rough…” Vivi reassured Hyunjin as she bucked her ass more into her penis, penetrating herself even deeper while Hyunjin lowered her hands to caress her growing belly.

“I know you do but I think we will have to tame it down a bit for the sake of the baby…” Hyunjin said as she took hold of Vivi’s abdomen and started moving her pelvis rapidly, skewering Vivi’s pussy and filling the office with squishy sounds coming from their combined cum deposited in her wife’s cunt.

“Are you serious? How can you say that when you’re prying me apart… Fuck…!!! Fuck me Harder!!” Vivi humored Hyunjin as the latter realized the irony of her words.

“This is the last time then…” Hyunjin informed her as Vivi pushed more against her, chasing her orgasm when she noticed something above her.

“Hyun…” Vivi called for her wife while she kept looking at the ceiling and rubbing her clitoris.

“Fuck!!” Hyunjin cried out when she felt Vivi’s approaching orgasm as she clutched her with so much force she swore she would break her dick.

“Hyun…” Vivi on the brink of cumming couldn’t stop looking at Hyunjin’s folded mini basketball hoop.

“YES?!?!” Hyunjin screamed due to a really tight grasp of Vivi’s walls, not understanding why Vivi wanted to talk when they both were about to climax.

“Why do we continue fucking in your office…?” Vivi genuinely asked as she asked herself if Hyunjin didn’t have any other patients but her.

“What do you mean…?” Hyunjin gritted her teeth trying to hold her orgasm because she wanted to cum at the same time as Vivi.

“We have our own apartment…” Vivi plainly said as she came over Hyunjin’s abs as the latter stopped moving and looked at the ceiling in deep thought too.

“Oh! Mmmm… I don’t know… Old habits die hard, Kahei…” Hyunjin muttered and pressed her hips forward onto her wife, filling her with the most fertile of cums and fantasizing about getting her pregnant again. Fuck, Hyunjin realized too late that she had a breeding kink and that it was probably the reason why she was a married woman now. Not that it mattered anymore. She was happy.

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy what I do, please consider supporting me [here](https://ko-fi.com/keepitshrimpie)~! Depending on the option you choose, you'll get exclusive content (dark themed stories) that will not be published publicly or earlier access to my works~ (^.^)b
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/keepitshrimpie/status/1330631789757554690?s=19)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/keepitshrimpie/post/1165196405)
> 
> [Word Press](https://keepitshrimpie.wordpress.com/multi-chaptered/)


End file.
